


Law Breaking, I'll Never Tell

by phoenixjustice



Series: Reborn/Tsuna drabble-verse [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, R27 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah...um--no, but I-I'm not used to--"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law Breaking, I'll Never Tell

~*~ Law Breaking, I'll Never Tell ~*~

Tsuna wasn't sure just how Reborn got big again; the hitman wouldn't  
tell him anything whatsoever. But the main thing was not the fact that  
he was an adult again (which in an of itself was shocking) but the fact  
of when he DID find Reborn, he was lying nude in Tsuna's bed as if he  
didn't have a care in the world.

He kissed Tsuna.

Just the thought of it made Tsuna blush once more. He had never ever  
once thought about kissing a guy, or being kissed by one. Much  
less...LIKING it. A few hours had passed since then and he was  
deliberately hiding from Reborn.

After a few hours of hiding, his gurgling stomach told him that he  
needed to get food NOW. He opens the door of his house, taking care to  
close it as quietly as possible. The coast looked clear. He gets a few  
steps in when something grabs onto him suddenly.

"Gah!"

He opens his eyes and looks up to see (a thankfully clothed) Reborn  
looking down on him. It was a little disconcerting to see Reborn like  
that, after all the time had passed and Tsuna had been used to him  
looking like a baby.

"Why did you run away?" asked Reborn. "Did you think I'd hurt you?"

That question stills Tsuna. Hadn't Reborn done ALOT of that to him in  
his Tutoring sessions and the like? Wait...he meant...

Tsuna blushes, looking away. "Ah...um--no, but I-I'm not used to--"

He looks back at Reborn to see him smiling.

"I know."

He kisses him.

~*~


End file.
